Seddie's Beach Day
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Spencer plans a beach day before school starts. Sam and Freddie had just broken up. Sam has a new bikini and Freddie is still unsure of why he and Sam had broken up. Sam and Freddie find a cave and things happen. Find out what happens to Sam and Freddie on Seddie's Beach Day. ***Lemon*** First Lemony oneshot, feedback is appreciated. Please review! I love feedback!


I decided that I would try and write a lemony oneshot. I know it will probably suck, but please give me some feed back on how I can improve. Thanks!

Seddie's Beach Day

~*~Sam POV~*~

I woke up and realized that it was the second to last day of summer. I would have to get up earlier and go to that hell whole that they call school. I rolled over and looked at my phone, which was vibrating. I looked and saw that I received a text from Carly.

_Spencer surprised us and is taking us to the beach! Make sure that you have an overnight bag incase. We will be at you house at about 10:30. See ya then!_

I looked at my clock. I had an hour. I had to hurry, but I could make it. I ran to take a shower and as my hair dried I got my beach bag and my over night bag ready. I went to my closet and pulled out my new swimsuit. It was a red and black bikini. I put it on and looked in the mirror to see if the swimsuit looked okay. It did, and it fit really good. I wished that Freddie and I were still dating, but that ended. I frowned as I remembered at how we broke up. He told me that it was mutual. I missed him a lot after we broke up, it felt like yesterday, even though it was months ago. I looked at the clock on my bed side table. It was a few minutes till Spencer and Carly were going to pick me up. I put a pair of jean shorts on and a t-shirt and grabbed my bags, my phone, charger, and headphones and left the room. I sat my bags by the door. My mom lied on the couch, with a beer in her hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as I grabbed my sunglasses out of my book bag.

"With Carly to the beach, I will either be back late tonight or in the morning," I said as I heard the car horn outside.

"Be carful," she said as she passed out. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. I shut it behind me. I saw that there was someone in the back of the car.

Freddie.

Crap.

I threw my stuff my bags in the trunk and got in the car. I sat as far away as I could. I put my headphones in and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I remembered was being awoken by Freddie.

~*~ Freddie POV*~*~

I woke Sam when we arrived at the beach. I was nervous about waking her, but I had to do it. I shook her shoulder and she woke. She looked around and took her headphones off and she stretched. I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff from the car. I looked at Sam. She was taking off her shirt and jean shorts to reveal her red and black bikini. I was getting turned on. But was it wrong to get turned on when looking at your ex girlfriend. Yeah, I had feelings for her, still. Even months after we broke up. I looked away and took some towels and ran toward the beach and picked a spot to place them. I started to place the last towel, when I felt someone run past and tap my head. I turned around and saw that Sam had run straight to the water. She dove in and surfaced a few seconds later. She looked so gorgeous with the sun shining on her and the water running down her body. I was getting turned on again.

I took my shirt off and revealed my six pack. I saw Sam from the water looking at me. She then saw that I was watching her, and she dove back in the water. I shook my head. I sat my shirt down and saw Carly carrying a pair of sunglasses and a water and Spencer carrying a cooler, towels, chairs and a kite. I had no idea what the kite was for, but what ever. I ran to the water and dove in. I surfaced and then I went back under. I surfaced again and saw Sam looking at me, evilly.

Sam and I hung out in the water for a little bit. After a while though, we were getting bored. So I decided that Sam and I would go get ice cream. We got out of the water and went to where Carly and Spencer should be. But there was no one there. I looked around and saw Carly talking to a guy and Spencer building a sand castle. I laughed and Sam handed me a towel. We walked down the beach for a little it and we got the ice cream.

We walked down the beach, ice cream in our hands. Sam then pointed out a cave. So wen walked into the cave and sat down on a big rock that was inside of the cave. We sat and talked about random things, laughing and having run. We sat in silence for a few seconds. Till Sam leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back. When we pulled away. She looked at me.

"Why did we break up?" she asked.

"I have no idea, and it was the dumbest decision of my life." I kissed her again, this time hungrily. She kissed me back and she slipped her tongue in my mouth. I moaned.

"Car?" she asked, breathlessly, when we pulled away.

"Fuck yes," I growled before we ran out of the cave and to the parking lot. I was thankful that Spencer picked the carless corner of the parking lot. There were no cars around his, so we were lucky. We arrived at the car, and I pushed Sam up against it. I kissed her and she kissed back. Before I could realize that she was doing, she had slipped her hand in my pants and was stroking my dick. I moaned and lied my head in her neck.

"Open the car," she whispered in my ear. I opened the door and pushed Sam inside. I crawled onto of her and shut the door. I sat that way Sam could sit on my lap. She grinded against me to get me going, which wasn't much. I then captured her lips in a kiss. She kissed back , just as eagerly. Still, kissing her, I untied her bikini top and threw it somewhere in the car. I stopped kissing her mouth and kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts. I took the left one in the mouth. I could feel her hand press against my head. She dug her nails into my head. She moaned. I switched ad she groaned and grinded against me. I moaned this time.

"Damn, we better stop," I said, leaving Sam's breasts.

"Please Freddie don't," Sam said, as I felt her slip her hand and stroke my dick again. "I don't care, I want, no need you." She kissed me and that was all I needed. I pushed her down so I was lying above her. I looked at her and she looked at me. I ran my hands down her body and I took her bikini bottom off and she took off my swim trunks. She looked at me.

"Fuck, your so huge," she said as she took my dick in her hands.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked.

"I'm on the pill," she replied.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded. I lined myself up and pushed inside of her. Her eyes squeezed shut. I stopped moving. "You okay?" I asked, brushing hair off of her forehead.

"Yeah, come on," she said, wrapping her legs around me.

"Shit," I groaned.

I pulled out and pushed back in. She moaned and rocked against me. She flipped us over that way she was riding me. I moaned. I put my hand on her hip and then and then let it trail to his clit. I bean to rub it and she moaned.

"God, Freddie," she moaned.

I still rubbed her and she began to play with her breast. It was my turn to moan. I stopped rubbing her and put both hands on her hips and lifted her off my dick and slammed her back down. She moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Freddie. I'm gonna come," she moaned.

"Me too," I said, trying to not let go before she did.

I rubbed her again and took her right breast in my mouth. Sam put her one hand behind my head and pushed me further on her breast. I moaned against her breast. I began to feel her shake against me.

"Freddie...FREDDIE, Shit, Fuck," she moaned and lied there. I felt me close to mine.

"Shit, fuck, SAM!" I moaned and came inside of her.

I got off of her and sat on the seat.

"What was that?" she asked, out of breath.

"I have no idea," I replied looking at her.

"Are we back together?" she asked.

"I don't know are we?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, before kissing me.

"Sam," I pulled away. "No more sex, maybe later." I winked at her. She smiled at me.

We got dressed again and left the car. We went back to the beach. We sat down on one of towels and Sam cuddled up beside me. I smiled.

I had Sam back and today was perfect.

* * *

**How was that? Please let me know. This is my first lemony oneshot and I would like feedback on it. **


End file.
